


A New Friend

by namara_ashina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fawnlock, Gen, Kidlock, Starjohn, happy birthday saskia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds a new friend. Who glows. Mycroft is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Made for shootbadcabbie's art.

([x](http://shootbadcabbies.tumblr.com/post/79913309796/sherlock-were-not-keeping-ill-call-him))

 

"I'm bored," Sherlock grumbled as he dropped to the ground, crossing his legs and resting his head in his hands.

"Be that as it may," his brother replied, "we still have to finish filling up this basket before we are to return home."

Picking berries wasn't interesting though. Bees were interesting, as were bats, bones and... bright lights?

"What is that?!" Mycroft cried at the sudden flare coming from further off in the forest. Much too bright to be a human torch but still too bright to be natural. Mind made up, Mycroft turned to leave. "We need to go. Right. Now."

Unfortunately, Sherlock had other ideas.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft cried as the little boy pushed his way through the berry bush. "Sherlock don't-"

But Sherlock was already running straight towards the receding light, ducking under branches and skirting bushes until he came upon a sight that made him gasp. In a small clearing lay a glowing... thing. It wasn't like him, it didn't have big ears or little horns or even a tail. And it was practically hairless, save for the small amount on the top of its head that glowed like the rest of him.

"Wow!" Sherlock exclaimed as he knelt by the curious little thing.

"Dada!" the thing babbled in return, leaning forward to grab at Sherlock's face, surprising him for a moment. The look of surprise quickly turned into a grin though as he got closer and scooped the glowing boy up and started moving in the direction of his brother's incessant calling.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock yelled to get the other boy's attention.

"Sherlock, there you-"

"Mycroft look!" Sherlock exclaimed, cutting his brother off. "I found the biggest lightning bug ever!"

"That's... that's not a lightning bug Sherlock," Mycroft said slowly as he stared at the child in his brother's arms. "That looks like a human."

"Hardly," Sherlock scoffed as he came closer, the glowing boy wriggling slightly in his grasp. "I may not have ever seen a human before but I know for a fact that they don't glow. Here," he said, thrusting the boy into Mycroft's arms.

"And what, exactly, am I supposed to do with him?" Mycroft asked as he rearranged him grip on the squirming boy.

"Carry him home of course, he's too heavy for me to do it."

"Sherlock," Mycroft sighed, "we're not keeping-"

"I'll call him John!" Sherlock said with such an air of finality that Mycroft simply let out a sigh of exasperation and started trudging his way back home, the little glowing boy perched on his back. This could not end well.

 


End file.
